His Enemy is My Crush
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Cinta pertama Ginny Weasley bukan Harry Potter, melainkan pria yang fotonya diam-diam ia ambil dari koran Daily Prophet.


**A/N : Heilooo kembali lagi dengan saya, WolfShad'z author nista yang kece *uhuk* Kali ini saya mau bikin oneshoot yang mungkin menurut kalian aneh. But tenang, ini ratingnya semua umur kok, dan gak mengandung unsur dan senyawa berbahaya. Dan ya, saya suka ngapalin Lucius Malfoy sama siapa aja :p Tapi sama Luna Lovegood yang paling bikin saya geregetan. So, enough for the chit chat, let's jump now.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter kepunyaan JK Rowling.**

 **Tittle : First Love Always Wierd**

 **Summary : Ia menyukai Harry Potter, tapi ia lebih menyukai pria yang fotonya ada dikoran itu.**

 **Rating : K**

 **Genre : Romance, humor.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ginevra Ginny Weasley, tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley. Ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya beberapa hari kedepan. Dan ya, ia sudah mendapatkan surat Hogwarts dari Dumbledore saat ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Yang membuatnya paling senang adalah, ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts bersama _senpai_ idolanya, Harry James Potter. Bocah-Yang-Selamat, Bocah-Yang-Beruntung, atau mungkin Bocah-Yang-Terkenal.

Ia berkali-kali membicarakan tentang Harry Potter yang baru ia temui sekali saat di King's Cross kala itu. Ditambah, tentang cerita dari kakak-kakaknya Ron, Fred-George dan Percy yang semakin membuat pipi gadis kecil ini semakin memerah. Bintik-bintik diwajahnya semakin memerah, lebih mirip seperti Stroberi Raksasa Profesor Sprout yang berada rumah kaca Herbologi.

Ginny bangun dari ranjangnya dengan perasaan bersemangat. Ia akan pergi ke Diagon Aley bersama keluarganya, dan itu bisa berarti ia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya seperti zombi yang terbangun setelah berhari-hari menunggu mangsa. Dengan tangannya yang kecil ia melemparkan selimutnya, dan bergegas untuk segera mandi. Sejenak ia melihat potongan koran yang terselip dibawah bantalnya. Ia memandangnya dengan wajah tersipu-sipu saat laki-laki didalam koran itu melayangkan sebuah senyuman dingin kepada kamera. Ginny tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum balik.

Cinta pertamanya bukanlah Harry Potter. Lantas siapa?

Ia memang sering membicarakan Harry Potter, karena Ginny menyukainya. Tapi ia sangat tidak pernah membicarakan pria yang fotonya ada dihalaman depan Daily Prophet itu dengan siapapun. Beruntung ia adalah satu-satunya anak gadis di keluarga Weasley, jadi tak ada yang tahu apa yang disembunyikan Ginny dari orang-orang.

Satu hal yang membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang; sweater Hogwarts bekas dari Percy dengan lambang Gryffindor didadanya. Yah, ia berlum terseleksi masuk asrama mana sih, tapi ia sudah sangat positive thinking jika dirinya akan masuk Gryffindor seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Atau ia ingin masuk kedalam asrama apapun yang dimasuki pria itu. ha!

Ia berlari turun menemui ibunya yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Molly Weasley—ibunya, bisa mendengar kaki-kaki mungil berlarian diatasnya. Tak jarang membuat beberapa sarang laba-laba terjatuh diatas kepalanya. Beruntung dirinya tidak seperti Ron yang kelewat phobia dengan laba-laba.

"Bu, melihat sweaterku?" Ginny bertanya, dan menghentikan langkahnya didepan meja makan.

"Ya, sayang. Ada diatas kucing," Molly menjawab sambil mempersilakan tamu spesialnya untuk makan-makanan yang melimpah. Menurut Molly, tamunya yang satu ini sangat kurus untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Bahkan, kemejanya sangat kebesaran. Apa-apaan itu? Sahabat dari para Weasley tidak boleh kelaparan!

"Halo," Ginny melempar pandangan kepada seseorang yang baru menyapanya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu, hanya saja suaranya sudah agak berat dari tahun kemarin. Ia membeku seketika saat melihat Harry Potter berada disamping kakaknya Ron yang mulutnya penuh dengan pai blueberry hangat yang baru keluar dari oven sihir.

 _Astaga! apa itu senpai Potter? Apa yang ia lakukan dirumaku?_

Tanpa banyak berbicara Ginny langsung berlari kembali kekamarnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir melompat keluar. Nafasnya benar-benar ngos-ngosan ketika dirinya masuk kekamar mandi. Ia menyukai Harry Potter, tapi ia lebih menyukai pria yang fotonya ada dikoran itu.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Ginny sampai di Diagon Alley bersama dengan keluarganya. Tapi parahnya, ia kehilangan Harry Potter yang menyasar di antah berantah. Ia salah mengucapkan Diagon Alley menjadi Diagonally. Jika ia tak salah ingat, Diagonally adalah suatu tempat di Knocturn Alley, pasar penyihir yang menjual barang-barang bermuatan sihir hitam yang dilarang keras oleh Kementerian Sihir.

Pertama-tama ia pergi ke Ollivander untuk membeli tongkat sihir. Lalu, setelah mendapatkan tongkat sihir yang cocok, ia melangkah ke toko buku Flourish and Blotts, dimana ia harus membeli buku-buku pelajarannya. Salah satu, atau mungkin salah banyak yang ia beli adalah buku-buku karya penyihir terkenal Gilderoy Lockhart. Penyihir berambut cokelat bergelombang dengan senyum yang menurut para gadis-gadis sangat mempesona. Termasuk dari teman kakaknya, Hermione Granger yang tergila-gila dengan Gilderoy Lockhart. Ginny tak tau kenapa gadis sepintar, secerdas, Hermione bisa menyukai penyihir seperti dia.

Dan saat ini, Ginny bahkan diabaikan sendirian ditengah-tengah penyihir yang sibuk menarik perhatian Lockhart. Termasuk ibunya yang dari tadi membenarkan rambutnya, mempertebal bedak dan membetulkan topinya yang melenceng hanya demi mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari Lockhart. Ginny tak habis pikir dengan para penyihir ini, belum lagi dia menarik-narik _senpai_ -nya untuk mendapatkan perhatian di publik. Yang jelas akan dimuat di Weekly Witch dengan judul, "GILDEROY LOCKHART YANG MENGAGUMKAN DENGAN HARRY POTTER YANG TERKENAL"

Tidak adakah yang lebih gila lagi?

Oh, tentu saja ada. Ini baru permulaan. Gilderoy Lockhart akan menjadi guru PTIH-nya. Oh sial.

Bagi Ginny, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya terpesona selain pria yang tak dikenalnya, yang fotonya ia ambil dari koran. Pria itu berambut panjang yang indah, seperti pangeran iklan. Ia berharap bisa melihatnya di Diagon Alley, barangkali, ia bisa mengetahui namanya. Jadi ia bisa berhenti menjuluki pria itu Pangeran Cinta.

Astaga.

Harry yang sudah selesai dengan sesi _jumpa fans_ nya bersama Gilderoy Lockhart, berencana melangkah keluar. Ia berdiri disamping Ginny, dan Ginny tiba-tiba tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia merasa tidak ada yang mengganjal, menggelitik maupun perasaan senang ketika berada di samping Harry. Dan ini membuat Ginny merasa aneh, hingga ia nekat untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Harry dengan pura-pura untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau senang, Potter?" Suara seorang anak mengagetkan Ginny, dan yang lainnya.

"Harry Potter yang terkenal. Tidak bisa masuk toko buku tanpa masuk halaman utama," Ginny mendengar anak itu berceloteh lagi. Ia nampak tidak suka dengan Harry bahkan kepada siapapun dihadapannya.

"Jauhi dia!" Ginny memberanikan diri untuk memerintah anak itu.

"Lihat, Potter. Kau sudah punya pacar rupanya," Suara seorang bocah berambut pirang platina yang tersisir rapi dan klimis. Ginny menduga jika itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Ginny merasa deja vu saat melihat Draco Malfoy dihadapannya. Wajahnya mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang. Ia masih belum tahu siapa.

"Sudah, sudah, Draco. Bersikap sopanlah!" Ujar seorang pria, dengan suara yang lebih berat. Ia memandang tepat kemata Ginny.

Ginny mendongak. Ia melihat seorang pria berjubah hitam, dengan rambut pirang panjang. Ia membawa tongkat jalan berkepala ular. Wajahnya sangat tampan, berseri-seri. Alisnya terbentuk dengan indah diatas matanya, ditambah dengan bibir tipis yang memberikan seringai tajam. Matanya berwarna kelabu, yang tadi memandang mata Ginny selama beberapa saat.

 _Astaga! ini adalah pria yang ada dikoran itu! astaga, ternyata dia seorang Malfoy! Kenapa aku baru tahu? Astaga, bagaimana ini? dia lebih tampan daripada fotonya. Oh sialan, kakiku gemetaran._

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tak menyadari jika didunia ini ada yang lebih tampan dari Harry Potter. Oh, Tuhan, siapakah nama pria Malfoy ini?_

Dan selama beberapa saat, Ginny merasakan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan dipipinya. Ginny, tulang rahang bawahnya hampir terjatuh saat melihat pria tampan dihadapannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa rasanya seperti ada kompor dipipinya, hingga wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia juga merasakan ada sebuah lagu Muggle yang diputar oleh ayahnya tempo hari, berlantun didalam telinganya. Menimbulkan sensasi meledak-ledak yang membuat jantung Ginny semakin tidak karuan. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun selain memandang penyihir yang bak malaikat turun dari langit itu.

"Mr Potter, Lucius Malfoy. Kita akhirnya bertemu," Suara pria itu.

Ginny kembali dalam fantasinya. Masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. ia merasa kakinya gemetar hebat, dan ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berhenti tersenyum. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali, masih memandang pria tampan bernama Lucius Malfoy itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mata kelabu Lucius memandang mata Ginny selama beberapa saat, kemudian kembali memandang mata hijau Potter untuk berbicara sesuatu yang Ginny abaikan. Ia terlalu terpesona untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

 _Oh, ternyata namanya Lucius Malfoy. Aku seharusnya sudah menduga itu._

 _Tapi kenapa ia begitu sempurna dihadapanku. Seringainya, senyumannya, dan pandangan mata dari manik kelabu didalamnya. Oh, rasanya aku ingin terbang. Dan rambutnya, astaga indah sekali. Aduh kakiku semakin hebat getarannya. Bagaimana jika ia tau? Aku bisa-bisa mempermalukan diriku sendiri._

 _Dan sekarang aku merasakan ada penyanyi Muggle Richard Sanderson sedang bernyanyi dibelakangku. Aku merasa ingin terbang. Matanya begitu indah._

 _Oh apakah ini jatuh cinta? Dan aku jatuh cinta yang pertama kali kepada ayah dari Draco Malfoy, Lucius._

 _Ah aku tak percaya jika sebuah kebetulan membawaku kedalam fantasi yang lain._

 _Kau kejam sekali. Kau kejam sekali karena pesonamu yang tiada tara itu menghipnotis gadis kecil polos sepertiku. Kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan aku hanya melihatmu dikoran-koran lama ayah. Aku tak pernah tau jika nama penyihir tampan yang sering kulihat di koran itu adalah dirimu. Andai kau tau jika aku memotong-motong fotomu dikoran, dan kujadikan sebagai pengantar tidur. Ya Tuhan, betapa nistanya aku ini._

 _Oh, sialan! Aku baru sebelas tahun dan pikiranku sudah dikacaukan oleh pria ini._

 _Tapi, hey!_

 _Pria ini sangat mempesona. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta._

 _Oh, Lucius Malfoy.._

 _Apa yang membuatmu begitu sempurna?_

Lucius mengambil sebuah buku dari kuali Ginny saat ia masih memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip. Lucius membukanya, dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan isinya. Ia membolak-balik buku itu sampai beberapa halaman kedepan, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya tak tahu harus tertawa atau harus marah. Oh, ini aneh sekali.

Ginny sama sekali tak mendengarkan adu mulut antar Harry, Hermione, dan ayahnya kepada Lucius. Ia hanya sibuk menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya. Ginny benar-benar tak sadar jika dirinya tengah memandang Lucius tanpa berkedip. Semoga tak ada yang menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Matanya berbinar-binar. Dan Lucius memandangnya penuh keheranan kearah Ginny selama beberapa saat. Sorot matanya nampak sedang mengatakan, "Apa kau bercanda, Weasley?"

Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Lucius memandangnya. Ia mengembalikan buku yang ia pungut kedalam kualinya. Ia merasakan kompor di wajahnya semakin panas, membuat wajahnya yang _cempluk_ memerah. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum tersipu malu. Ia tertunduk, memandang sepatu dari Lucius.

 _Aku harus tenang. Aku tidak boleh mempermalukan dirisendiri didepan penyihir tampan ini. apalagi ada senpai-ku disini. Oh, aku tidak mau lebih malu lagi._

 _Aku mungkin akan mencari-cari koran lama ayah lagi, siapa tahu ada foto Lucius Malfoy yang lain. Yang lebih close up! Whoa, yeah!_

"Sampai jumpa di kantor, Weasley!" Suara Lucius lagi-lagi mengagetkan Ginny. Lucius memandang Ginny selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik keluar meninggalkan Flourish and Blotts.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Lucius dan anaknya, Draco, Ginny memandang punggung Lucius yang kian lama kiam menjauh dari Flourish and Blotts. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil berbisik, "semoga kita bertemu lagi, Lucius Malfoy."

Sementara itu, Lucius yang tenga berada ditengah keramaian merasa aneh dengan pandangan gadis Weasley itu. ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh. Maksudnya, hey, Lucius tahu jika Ginny Weasley diam-diam menyimpan fotonya dari potongan Daily Prophet saat dirinya tengah menghadiri rapat Kementerian tahun lalu. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sangka-sangka dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana Lucius tahu?

Kalian mengingat saat Lucius mengambil buku dari kuali Ginny?

Pada saat itu, ia membuka buku itu dan melihat banyak sekali foto-foto dirinya yang tertempel disana. Ginny nampaknya tidak menyadari jika Lucius tengah mengambil bukunya, ia hanya memandang Lucius dari tadi tanpa berkedip. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu saat Lucius mengambil bukunya, dan menyelipkan buku harian Riddle didalamnya. Dan tentu Lucius tidak akan mengatakan hal serupa, tentang Ginny yang ternyata diam-diam menjadi pengagum rahasianya. Yah, kalau ia bilang, maka itu sama saja ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia, sebagai pria dewasa yang berpengalaman, mengetahui alasan kenapa Weasley kecil itu menjadi gugup seperti itu.

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, Lucius bergumam pelan, "Ah, dasar gadis muda. Semuanya sama saja."

"Arthur tidak akan menyukai ini," pikirnya. Ia menyeringai, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Ia juga menggeleng, dan mengabaikan otaknya yang dari tadi ingin tertawa.

 **THE END**

 **A/n :Okay, entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba terpikir untuk bikin fic ini. emang sih, pandangan Ginny ke Lucius pas HP II itu kayak gimana gitu ke Lucius. Marah iya, seneng iya, sedih iya, tanpa ekspresi juga iya. Dan karena saya bingung, jadi ya, saya bikin aja FF nya. Semoga cukup fluff yah.**

 **Kalau bertanya-tanya kenapa saya bikin fic yang kebanyakan mengandung 'Lucius Malfoy' didalamnya, maka semata-mata itu karena saya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada Jason Isaacs, pemeran Lucius Malfoy. Sumpah, pertama kali lihat om Jason saya langsung jatuh hati, apalagi seringainya yang khas dan mata birunya itu. Oh God, please bless my soul! :'D**

 **Jason; " you've just embarassing your self,** _ **fraulein"**_

 **Shad'z; "Hi Jason, I love you!"**

 **Jason; *sigh* "Hi!"**

 **Shad'z; *pingsan dengan tidak elitnya***

 **Jason; *sigh* "let me finnish this, then."**

 **Jason; "So, let us know what's your thoughts. Any suggestion or critical comment will be appreciated, and flame will be deleted** **immediately." xx**


End file.
